In recent years, the automobile industry has attempted to improve the soundproof property of the riding space while maintaining handling, drivability and durability of the vehicle. In order to achieve these requirements, demands have been made to provide to provide the rigidity and the soundproof property to a variety of areas where loads are imposed.
It has been suggested that one method for increasing the rigidity of the vehicle body is to introduce a two-component (also known as a two-pack or 2K) foam into a closed section of the vehicle's pillars.
Various problems, however, are inherent in currently available technologies or may result by injecting the two-component foam composition into the closed sectional structure. For example, while low volume dispensing of two-component mixtures is well known, there is no known process capable of injecting the foam at a sufficient rate and volume into a vehicle structure with numerous openings that ensures that the cavities are completely filled.
Further, while manual dispensing of higher volume mixtures is also well known, there is no known automated processes that successfully and accurately dispenses high volumes of foam at a high flow rate.